Ice Ice Baby
TBA. Plot At the mess hall Jo and Lightning talk strategy at the Rats’ table (Jo more so than Lightning), Mike keeps gazing at the Maggots table (let it go dude she’s on the other team!) with Dawn observing him closely while giving Anne Maria a palm reading and Blaineley dying to learn some gossip! Meanwhile the Mutant Maggots seemed to be sorta united despite losing their first member, hope THAT changes soon haha; Sam and Dakota surprisingly find some common ground (maybe because I had Chef take their electronics but who knows?), Brick and Scott are having an eating contest with Chef’s food (how they keep it down is beyond me), and Zoey and Staci are chatting up a storm… The first part of the day’s challenge is to be the first team to reach the top of mountain while avoiding some “minor” obstacles provided by Chef. With the exception of Blaineley, Dawn, Dakota, Staci, and Sam everyone makes steady pace up the mountain. Blaineley, in desperate need of allies, pulls Dawn and opposing team member Dakota off to the side in hopes of creating the “Blonde’s Alliance”. Dakota declines, not wanting to be distrusted by her team and Dawn declines due to “sensing a murky aura” from Blaineley. Blaineley reveals in the confessional that she is ACTUALLY an UNDERCOVER REPORTER trying to get dirt on me and needed allies. Guess she doesn't think that I can’t see the confessionals haha KNEW that chick wasn't a teen! Back to the challenge, the teams make some progress until Chef drops an ice block on Brick, Scott, and Lighting! Zoey nearly falls from a crumbling ledge but “thankfully” Mike grabs her hand in time, little do they know Blaineley observed this little act, TENSION!! Lightning manages to climb faster than Brick, Staci and Scott and wins the Rats a leg up in the Capture the Flag challenge! The Rats choose the castle-looking snow fort while the Maggots are stuck with badly shaped snow fort which Staci reassures will be better looking on the inside..yeah it isn't haha…Mike, Lightning, and Anne Maria head out for the Maggot’s flag (using Anne Maria’s hardened hair as a shield from the barrage of snow balls launched by Brick and Zoey) while Dakota, Scott, and Sam head for the Rat’s flag. One of Blaineley’s snowballs manages to crack the ice, quickly turning Scott and Sam into human popsicles and knocking out Dakota in the process, not too shabby! As the Rat trio reaches the crumbling Maggot fort, Anne Maria mumbles the word WORKOUT and Mike acts as his character Vito. With Anne Maria and Lighting holding off Zoey and Brick, Vito intimidates Staci into releasing the flag and tripping in the process. It’s a shame she tripped on the explosive snowball from her team’s ammunition because it destroyed the fort and caused the Radioactive Rats to win! As the Rats headed back Vito throws a wink in the direction of Zoey and Staci saying “Vito digs that kind of figure” leaving the Maggots confused and Anne Maria swooning… That night, Staci is eliminated. Trivia Gallery Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Episodes